It is well known that no part of a golfers game is more important or critical than his or her putting game. It is well known that more strokes can be lost on or around the green because of poor putting than any other place on the golf course. The art of putting is not simple because being a good putter requires technique, concentration, practice and good form. In the end, good putting depends on a variety of variables and it is important for a golfer to be able to practice putting where many of these variables can be concentrated on simultaneously. This is because that in the end it is important that all of the variables be considered and controlled during a putting exercise because if one important putting concern or variable is ignored, then the entire putting game suffers as a consequence.
There have been many devices designed to assist golfers in improving their putting game. Many of these devices have been large and cumbersome and difficult to transport and effectively used on the golf course. In addition, many of the prior art putting aid devices have not focused properly on the major putting concerns and problems of the golfer.
There has been and continues to be a need for a light weight portable golf putting teaching aid that is truly effective in identifying fundamental problems in putting and addressing these problems in a such a way that repeated use of the device efficiently improves a golfers putting game.